Started With A Song
by Revivaloffaith
Summary: Who would have thought that the Bulma and Vegeta love story would have started with a song and from Vegeta. First in the series of One shots!


Started With A Song

Who would have thought that the Bulma and Vegeta love story would have started with a song from Vegeta. First in the series of One shots!

(Yeah I know the song I've chosen is modern…deal with it :)

(**Note**: after the GM explosion Bulma and Vegeta did sleep together)

* * *

Blast it! That blue haired baka is the most annoying person I have ever met thought Vegeta as he trained in the gravity machine I'm surprised she's not bothering me right now. As if she could hear his thought her voice came loud and clear threw the Gravity room intercom "Hey Vegeta". Ignoring the sound of her voice he continued to train but the women just kept shouting at Vegeta "What do you want" he finally yelled

"Come in and eat now" she replied

"I'm not hungry" he stated

"Yeah, sure not hungry, anyway get in her now"

"I said no" he yelled again "anyway why do you care"

"Because I do" she yelled back "Now hurry up"

"Blast women" said Vegeta as he turned of the gravity machine

"Man that arrogant jerk" thought Bulma as she slammed the door to her room

"The stupid monkey had taken off kami knew where, it was enough that he blew up the GM trapping himself underneath. Then without waiting for his wounds to heal he headed back into the newly fixed GM that her father had worked all night fixing and trained. Now he had taken of, he could seriously injury himself.

"Ahh" she screamed "what I'm I going to do with that sayain" she thought as she threw herself onto her king sized bed.

"What the hell's that" though Bulma as she felt a lump under her body, getting up she pulled the covers of her bed and found a small box. "What the hell" she thought as she picked up the box and examined it, it better not be from that jerk Yamcha. After a few minutes of guessing what it could be she quickly opened the box and found a tape inside "what!" asked Bulma confused

Examining the tape she noticed some writing on it saying PLAY, running over to her tape play she popped the tape in and waited.

_Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are you stick around and I just don't know why _

This definitely wasn't from Yamcha but who would send this to her she thought as she went to lie down on her bed. Who knew that she constantly took back Yamcha after he always cheated on her?

_If I was yo man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'll be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Wish for the diamonds (I have the ring)  
Baby you're a star ( I just want to show you, you are) _

Slowly Bulma eyes opened widely, it could be from… no he wouldn't, would he she thought as she continued to listen to the song

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you _

This had to be from Vegeta, but she didn't even think he liked her, blushing slightly she knew that she liked him, a lot.

_Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety - nine and it's a shame don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows from your head to your toes  
Out of control baby you know _

_If I was yo man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'll be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Wish for the diamonds (I have the ring)  
Baby you're a star ( I just want to show you, you are) _

Did that mean that Vegeta wanted to marry her? What would her mother say if she knew that that sweet young boy wanted to marry her… doing her right every night! Laughing she knew the words would be true, the one time she slept with Vegeta after the gravity machine blew up showed her his talents.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you _

But what about Yamcha she thought, she had dumped him but she had always thought they'd get back together it was a game they played, he cheated she took him back. But now there was Vegeta the guy that threatened to destroy her and everyone she loved…could she change him

_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl  
So can we make this thing ours? _

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
_

At the sound of the last line Bulma decide that she indeed would show that man the way love was suppose to be, by leaving him a little gift.


End file.
